Equipment such as wires, rods or tethers being fixedly attached at one end may be sensitive to forces arising from rotation, i.e. the equipment can be said to be sensitive to torsion. Such equipment may have to be attached to an arrangement allowing for the arrangement to rotate while the forces on the equipment remain zero or at least small enough not to cause damage to the equipment. Such arrangements usually comprise bearings in order to allow at least part of the arrangement to rotate.
Examples of bearing arrangements suitable for rotation may comprise fluid bearings. The construction of such arrangements may be complicated and may depend on an external power source to provide lubrication for the bearing. Having an external power source increases the complexity and cost for the bearing arrangement.
There is thus a need for an improved bearing arrangement.